After the Dream
by Fox Teen
Summary: Alice wakes up after dreaming about Wonderland and tells her sister every detail.


Alice was asleep on her sister's lap. Her sister closed her book and looked at her sleeping peacefully.

"Who cares for you?" she heard Alice say. "You're nothing but a pack of cards."

Alice gave a little scream. Her sister could tell that she was having a bad dream. She noticed some dead leaves onto her face and brushed them off.

"Wake up, Alice dear," she said. "Why, what a long sleep you've had."

"Oh, I've had such a curious dream!" said Alice, and she began telling her sister all about it.

"I got tried of sitting next to you watching you read your book. I decided to go and make a daisy chain when suddenly a white rabbit with pink eyes ran close by me. I followed it into a rabbit hole and slipped and fell into a well. As I fell, I saw things all around me like empty jars of orange marmalade. Then I landed on a heap of dry leaves. The rabbit lead into a hall full of locked doors. If found a glass table with a small key. It didn't fit in any of the doors, except a tiny one concealed by a pair of curtains. It led to a very beautiful garden. I was too big to get in. But then I found a bottle on the table saying _Drink Me_. I looked everywhere for a warning in case it was poisoned. There wasn't one, so I drunk it and shrunk. I was the right size for going into the garden, but I left they key on the table. I found a cake that said _Eat Me_. I ate and I grew until my head hit the roof. I cried and cried until I made a big pool of tears. The White Rabbit ran by. I asked him for help but he ran away leaving his fan and gloves behind. I fanned myself and I shrank and fell into the pool of tears. In it I met a mouse that dried me and other animals off in a caucus race. After that, he told us a story about why he hated cats and dogs. But I told him he got the fifth end of his tail and he ran away. So did the other animals when I told them about Dinah. Then the rabbit appeared again. He had mistaken me for his housemaid because he kept calling me Mary-Ann. I went to his house to get his gloves and fan when I found another bottle. I sipped it and I began to grow and I filled the whole room, my leg being up the fireplace and my arm being out the window. They tried to get a lizard inside to see who it was, but I kicked him back up the chimney. Then they decided to burn the house down and I threatened to set Dinah on them if they did, then they started throwing pebbles. Some came into the room and they turned into cakes. I ate one and I shrank until I was the size of a mouse. I bumped into a puppy. I distracted him by throwing a stick. Then I met a caterpillar that was smoking a hookah on a mushroom. He told me to take two pieces of the mushroom. One side would make me grow and the other side would me shrink. I ate a piece and my neck stretched into the trees. I disturbed a bird that mistook me for a serpent. When I got back to my normal height I came to a house, Tow footmen appeared. One was a frog and the other a fish. One said to the other that they had a letter for the Duchess, an invitation from the Queen to play Croquet. I heard clashing and clattering inside the house so I went in to investigate. The Duchess had a baby in her lap and her cook was cooking soup. The soup far too much pepper in it. It kept making everyone sneeze. The Duchess left to play croquet with the Queen and left the baby to me. I decided to take it with me because it would surely be killed by all those plates and dishes the cook kept throwing. Suddenly the baby turned into a pig. I let it go and thought to myself If it had grown up it would have made a dreadfully ugly child, but I thought it make quite a handsome pig. I then saw the cat belonging to the Duchess up n a tree. It was Cheshire Cat that grinned. I asked him which way I ought to go and he told me that it depends where I want to get to. He told me that on the left lives a Mad Hatter and on the right, a March Hare and he faded away leaving his grinning mouth which eventually disappeared on it's own. I decided to visit the March Hare. The Mad Hatter and him and a Dormouse were outside having a tea party. It was the maddest tea party I ever went to. Riddles with no answers and well-known nursery rhymes with different words and stories about a treacle well. After leaving I found a door in a tree. It led me back to the hall of doors. I picked up the key, nibbled on a piece of mushroom and I shrunk. Soon I was in the beautiful garden. There was a white rose tree and there were three men made of cards painting them red. They told me they were supposed to plant a red rose but accidently planted a white one. They added if the Queen knew about it, she would behead them. The Queen of Hearts made this dream a nightmare. She was a Queen who always screamed 'Off with their heads! Off with their heads! She insisted me to strange game of Croquet. The mallets were flamingos and the balls were hedgehogs. Then the Cheshire Cat's head appeared and asked how I was getting on. The king of Hearts saw me talking to him. The Queen ordered his head to be cut off but the Executioner said couldn't because there was no body to remove the head from. The Queen was so angry that she threatened to chop everyone's heads, so It old her about the cat belonging to the Duchess. The White Rabbit told me she was being under sentence of execution for boxing the Queen's ears. I met up with the Duchess again this time in a friendlier attitude. She kept on telling me about everything having a moral, until the Queen threatened to remove here head is she didn't' leave. Then she asked me if I have seen the Mock Turtle. A Mock Turtle is a turtle soup is made from. The Queen to me to a Gryphon and ordered him to take me to the Mock Turtle, a very depressed creature who ebbed his eyes out. The Gryphon told me it was all his fancy and that he had no sorrow at all. The Mock Turtle told us about his history in school. Learning about washing and a dance called the Lobster Quadrille. He sung us another song about Beautiful Soup and then I heard shouts in the distance about a trial beginning. The trail was an accusation to the Knave of Hearts for stealing the Queen's tarts. They called in useless witnesses being the Mad Hatter and the Duchess's cook. Then I was called up. As I got up and realized I had grown big. They made up a rule saying that people more than a mile high must leave the court. Then the White Rabbit picked up a parchment saying it was from the Knave but there was no proof that it was: There was no name. Then the Rabbit read the rhyme in it. After more confusing talk, the King ordered the verdicts to be considered, then the Queen insisted the verdicts wait and the sentence comes first. I called it rubbish and the Queen ordered my head to be chopped. I told them that they were nothing but a pack of cards then they jump up flew down upon me, and then I woke up."

Alice's sister kissed on the cheek and said. "It was a curios dream, dear certainly. But now run into your tea, it's getting late!"

So Alice got up and ran off. Thinking while she ran, as well as she might, what a wonderful dream it had been!

**I feel this story was rather unnecessary, but I wanted to write a story based on _Alice in Wonderland_ as it was one of my favourite stories of my childhood. Please review this and let me know your thoughts about it. xxx**


End file.
